The Empress of Kutou
by HoshiiNoTenshi
Summary: What if Nakago was not the only member of Hin tribe left?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, Hoshi no Tenshi here. Ok here is the deal, this will be my first attempt at a fanfic, so don't laugh at me. There will be some lemon scenes in this. This story started out as a Nakago love story but it changed somewhere down the line it changed. Do not read too much into it. I am sorry to the fans of lemon but my scene as scarce and far between because I want to dedicate as much time to the development of the character. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this story. Except for Hoshi, she is totally my creation.

The Empress of Kutou

A hunched figure slowly walked in a dirty cape, through the crowded streets of the Kutou capital city. He slowly walked to the imperial gates and was stopped by the guards.

"What do you want old man?"

"I wish to speak with his highness the emperor," said the old man in an unmistakable women's voice.

"Ha ha ha. You think the emperor would wish to speak to a feeble old women like you."

She slowly removed her hood and stood straight. Her long curly blonde hair blew in the wind when she turned and looked at them. Her ice-cold blue eyes pierced their armor and chilled them to their bones.

"She is of Hin tribe. It can't be. The emperor wiped you wretched beings out. Have you come to take revenge upon the emperor?" said the guard.

"No. I have come to join his harem. But I do not have to explain my actions to a simpleton like you. Now be gone mice." And with one swipe of her hand she blasted them into the walls. She then slowly walked into the imperial grounds. Crystal blue waters slowly slouched into pools of Koi fishponds. The woman slowly walked into the palace. She pushed open the doors into the throne room. Men scattered gasping at the site of her.

One of the advisors yelled, "Who are you? Guards seize her!"

The guards yelled at her, "Freeze!" They pointed their spears at her. She merely waved them aside and set her chilling cold eyes on the emperor. She walked up to his throne and bowed deep putting her hands and knees on the floor.

"I am Hoshii, last surviving member of Hin tribe. I have come not seeking revenge but protection. I wish to join his majesty's harem," the young woman said.

"Seeking protection? What makes you think I would protect a cursed creature like yourself after I eradicated your tribe?'

"Protection is given the wrong meaning in your mind, my Lord. I did not mean protection for myself but protection for your empire."

"Ha. What protection can a woman bring to my empire?"

"An heir."

"An heir? Why would you think I would couple with you and make you my Empress?"

The woman slowly stood up and removed her cape. It revealed a simple white dress. She looked over to the emperor's advisors and in an instant they were lifted into the air, and invisible hand began to choke the life out of them. She let them down when they were unconscious.

"Her powers out do Nakago. What grantees you not using your powers against me?"

"Nothing, yet, sire! When my son arrives, he will make all the difference."

"You say this as if it was prophecy."

"It is, with my will." With a small voice in her head, "I will make sure you will not sire him."

"Fine I will grant you your wish to join my harem but I warn you, you will have to show me you are worthy of being an empress."

The young woman bowed and followed the men that will escort her to the rooms of the harem.

A young man in armor came proudly through the halls of the palace. He opened the massive wooden door. The emperor slouched in the throne while speaking in hushed tones to his advisor about whether it was a good idea of keeping that woman alive.

"Your highness, the rebels in the south of the empire have been defeated," said a deep velvet voice from behind the clothed mask.

"Perfect soon these rebellions will end and then I can concentrate my gaze upon Konan. The boy emperor will soon have full control of the empire. Ha ha ha, the fool he will run it into the ground. Thank you Nakago. The empire thanks you. How are we doing to the west?"

The young soldier removed his mask and helmet, revealing long beautiful blonde hair and a pair of icy crystal blue eyes.

"They two have been crushed under your rule, sire."

"Thank you, you may leave."

The young man turned to leave but caught a few words of the emperor's advisor saying, "Your highness, his gaze is always devoid of any feeling, are you sure he does not harbor any evilness behind those eyes?"

Nakago smirked to himself. "Only if you knew."

"Lord Nakago, I am so happy you are back," says a young handmaiden. As she went to kiss his hand, she said, "I prayed all this time to Seriyuu for your safe return, thanks to him that you are not hurt."

"Yes, thanks to him," he said smirking to himself.

"Now tell me what has our esteemed emperor been doing to keep himself busy while my absence," he said pushing the doors to his quarters open.

"Nothing except for the same daily and nightly routines. Except that the other day two of his advisor had to be rushed to their beds because they were knocked unconscious by a woman."

"A woman." The handmaid followed him to his bath and began to remove the pieces of his armor.

"Yes, I saw her myself, I was standing behind a pillar in the throne room when she burst into the throne room demanding an audience with the emperor. The guards were summoned to stop her from harming him but she just literally waved them into the walls. Everyone thought she was going to kill the emperor but she just knelt in front of him asking to be a part of his harem and demanding to be his empress."

"I did not know he could still rouse women like that," he said smirking to himself.

"Eww, no. She wants something else I could see it in her eyes. She wants to be empress. Then the woman removed her cloak, and guess what? She looks like you my Lord. She has the same beautiful blonde hair that you do, like the color of the sun and the same color eyes that reflects all." By this time the handmaiden is caressing Nakago's smooth body with a sponge in the bath, cleaning off all the dirt of war.

"Everyone was shocked to know that she said she was the last member of the Hin tribe. I could not hear everything the emperor said to her. But at the end he allowed her to join the harem. And she was escorted to the rooms where the harem dwells. She is very scary and her eyes reflect no emotion. I hope she is not here to do harm to us."

At those words, Nakago kissed her and began to gently remove her dress and slowly kiss down her neck till he reached her nipples and began to gently nimble on them. He than made his way back up to her neck and she gently kissed down his smooth hard body. Kissing every ripple in his skin. She took his manhood in her hands and smoothly began to stroke back and forth and slowly began to lick on it and suck gently on it. She then began to kiss her way back because she burned her his soft gentle cool lips that could extinguish the fire inside her. He then lifted her into his arms still kissing her and whisked her back to his canopy bed. He placed her in bed and began to kiss her neck while his hand slowly move up her long legs and separated them so he could position himself between them. He kissed down to her soft breasts while he inserted two of his fingers inside her. He inserted himself inside and began to move rhythmically in and out. Her groans began to increase in volume as he pushed through harder and harder inside till his rhythm stopped and she could feel his juices inside of her. She then felt so weak like death was grabbing at her through the darkness. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Shh, thank you. Let the sleep have you. You will be at peace in your dreams," said the deep voice in the darkness of her mind.

Nakago raised himself out of bed and put his robe while his lover slept peacefully in her dreams. He walked to the balcony. He opened the wooden screens allowing the white light of the moon bath and stream through his hair and body. He stood there for a long time just staring at the full moon. He saw his mother face in the moon, "Ka-sama." She caressed a small child in her arms. Than she began to cry tears of blood as she disintegrated. He was roused from his reverie by the sound of footsteps on the bridge below his window. He gazed at the dark figure as it disappeared beneath the protection of the roof.

Hoshi, stood under the white orb. Her blonde hair turned pale as the moonlight. "Ka-sama, today when I saw his face I wanted to die. The one who took you away from me, will pay."

"Such harsh words for a man who feeds you," said a rich purring voice in the darkness behind her.

"Such emotionless daggers, for a loyal dog," she retorted.

"A dog always bites when beaten by its master," said the man.

Hoshii turned around and saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"You are of Hin tribe, stranger. I see I was not the only one left from that time."

"Hmm.. Yes, I see I was not the only one left from that time either."

"What have you come to ask me? I sensed your power in the window focused upon me."

"I came to see if the girl's story was true about a woman from Hin tribe."

"No. You came to find out why would another Hin swear loyalty to the one who murdered her people. I have sworn no allegiance. I have merely made a compromise to achieve my promise." Her blue eyes sparkling with a white-hot fire from within as she spoke her soul.

"And what would that be my empress," giving her a smirk at the word empress.

"Revenge." The fire within her eyes subsided again to an icy gaze.

"Treacherous words you speak against the emperor, my Empress. If a guard dog should hear, it would be the end of your little plan."

She turned away from his gaze to view the waters below.

"It is hardly small." Then in a small voice she said to herself, "For you will play a beautiful role in it." He had heard her. He raised an eyebrow in interest. He began to form a question upon his pink lips but before he could add sounds to his voice, a woman's voice shattered the stillness of scene.

"Hoshi-sama. Hoshi-sama. The emperor wishes you to come to his chambers. Oh, Nakago-sama. Ohm, I was not informed that you were back from war, my Lord. I pray that all rebellious emotions of the peasants have been extinguished."

"Everything is well, Yuko. I see that so quickly the emperor has set his eyes upon you. You might get your wish, my empress. That might not bode well with the other women in the harem."

"That is not my concern, Nakago," she said as she walked passed him. He watched her lustfully as her figure disappeared back into the darkness.

"So I am going to play a role in your scheme not before you play one in mine."

The two women walked in silence. Till Yuko spoke, "You should not be seen with Nakago-sama alone. People will talk and say things to the emperor."

"People will always talk whether or not I am seen doing something or not. Nakago was curious about me and he sought me out to see whether I was Hin or not. He has found his answer. He will not seek me out again. So do not worry about reporting to the advisor Toku about my actions." Yuko was shocked to hear Hoshii say this to her with such coldness.

"Do not be so stun Yuko-san. It is only the truth which I have spoken."

"I did not mean offense Hoshi-sama. I was merely stating what is obvious."

"That is what is wrong with you. You can not see beyond the obvious." At that she left the young woman behind with the guards at the door.

"Hoshii," a voice bellowed from behind a screen.

"Your highness, you wish to speak with me."

"Yes, my dear and to be entertained with you."

"It is wonderful that the emperor wishes to entertain me. What will you entertain me with tonight, my Lord?"

"Myself. I wish to have you tonight. Since the day you came into my throne room. You bewitched me. Your gaze called me to you. Your smell makes my body ache when you sit at the table with me. I burn for you, Hoshi," the emperor said as he held onto Hoshi's small white silky smooth arms. He smelled the lavender bath oils within the layers of her long blonde hair.

"I am sorry, your Highness. But I can not give you my virginity to you without a commitment."

"But you came here to be house with the rest of my harem."

"No, I came here to be your empress, My Lord."

"I see. No woman has ever said that to me, my dear. You do not fear that I will take it by force."

"Hmm…No. Not all my powers are controllable. If I am threaten my spirit will intervene and I can not grantee your safety, my Lord."

"I see. Well, I guess we are at a stalemate, My Dear. Before you go back to the other please take these." He crossed over to his desk and open the draw and drew a small black silk bag. He placed it in her hands, while he said, "These are just a small token of my affection in jewels, for there is no jewel precious enough but you," and placed a simple kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you your highness. I will cherish this gift." With that she left the royal chambers and proceeded to her chambers. Once in the rooms, she quickly washed her cheek with cold water and readied for bed.

Later that month she sat gazing into the mirror and saw the black pouch the emperor had given her and decided to view what trinkets the emperor had given her. She saw two small clear diamond earrings tumble out into her hand. "Rather simple, but pretty. Hmm. I could learn to like them."

"Are jewels part of the plan?"

"Nakago, lurking about in the darkness does not suit you. Your face is too beautiful to be hidden by darkness, and no they are not but merely a perk. I will get my use out of them and maybe give them to one of the girls in the harem. Puppies are always seeking leftovers. I told Yuko that you would not seek me out again Nakago. Am I that interesting that you would risk death to visit the emperor's favorite concubine?"

"You must have me mistaken if you think that fool is on my conscientious. That fool could not put a finger upon me."

"Oh, yes I had forgotten about your powers as Seriyu no Shichiseishi."

"Ah, so I see that you know about my destiny, but you still remain a mystery to me. I did not know there was another out there like me and I also hear that you yourself have similar powers to mine. Who are?" He said this as he ran his fingers through her long soft hair that felt like strands of cotton. He took a small portion of hair in his hands and inhaled the rich lavender scent.

"I will show you." Hoshi lifted herself out of the seat and proceeded to the bath in the other room leaving him to reminisce about the scent of her hair. She quickly drew that water into the bath and removed a lotus flower from the plant near the bath. She began her spell as she removed one petal and allowed it to float to the surface of the water. Ripples began to form from the edge the white petal. Nakago stared into the ripples and he began to see soldiers marching to a small village and with another petal he heard and saw the screams of dyeing people. He then saw a blonde woman holding the hand of a small little girl and running through the woods in darkness. "Ka-sama, why do we have to leave from the village? Why?" Tears were streaming from the child's face. "Hush, Hoshi. You do not want the soldier's that attacked the village to find us." He then saw laughing soldiers walking in the woods. Then arrows struck the back of the woman. She fell in pain. "Ka-sama, the soldiers are coming get up." The child's tears mixed with her mother's blood. "Run, Hoshi, run. Run to the temple. Your destiny is not to die here, tonight."

"Over here I found her and a child," yelled one of the soldiers.

"Go, I love you my Hoshi."

"Ka-sama," the little girl screamed as one of the soldiers grabbed her hair.

"Think you mice would escape me so easily," laughed the soldier.

"Let go of her. Fate will not be disturbed," snarled the angry mother.

The fire in her blue eyes blazed with the hot intensity of the sun. He began to be lifted off the ground. He began to choke.

"Your emperor will not extinguish the eternal flames of the Hin tribe. I will be the last thing you will see before I send you to hell." At that with one twist of her hand his fragile neck broke in half. "Run, Hoshii, run. Tell the temple priest you are my daughter."

"Yes Ka-sama." With that order she ran fast through the forest.

With another petal he saw the small girl on the passed out on the steps of a temple. An older man scoped her up and placed her inside on a small bed. The small child slowly began to rouse.

"You are ok, my dear. I prayed to Seriyu that he would preserve you from your fever," said a gentle voice of an old man. The small child curled into the corner, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in the temple fortress of Seriyu. I am the temple master. You are Kami's child. You have your mother's spirit inside. I do not know how you got here but she must have guided you here to this place. This was her sanctuary."

"Ka-sama. Where is she?"  
"I do not know my dear. We have not heard a single word from your village. I fear that you are the only one left. Your mother knew that this was going to happen. The last time I saw her she told me if something happened to the village and her then I should take you in and hide you from the gaze of the emperor. Now get dress my dear. It is time for breakfast."

Another petal fell on the scene and an older Hoshii sat mediating. Ceramic bowels lifted and shattered under an invisible pressure.

"Hoshii, you must not stay in this room, by yourself all the time," said an old man.

"I am sorry father but I must be able to protect myself." Hoshii's hand wiped away the scene.

"I lived in the temple with the monks till the old man died. Then I left to find my way to the imperial palace."

"Your story was interesting but it had one plot fall. What are you?"

"It is hard for me to explain. I am a stargazer, wizard and psychic. My family has passed their powers through the tribe for many generations. It is a curse to be born like this. While I was on my travels I heard about a blonde officer that was shifting balance of victory in wars in for the emperor. But I excepted to find a loyal dog but I found a man that shared part of my fate."

"Why Am I so important to you? I already have a destiny to protect the Seiryu no Miko when she arrives."

"You will know when the time is ready."

"That does not answer my question woman. Tell me."

Hoshii ignored his command. She pulled her hair into a bun and began to untie her robe. It slipped down her shapely body. He grabbed her thin arm.

"They say that Seiryu listens to the tears of women because they understand the pain of the world. Women have too many secrets that men with their limited understanding will never understand. I hope that you understand that I will not give my virginity to you yet, Nakago. This is not place for it. Please return to your room." With that he was pushed back to the door by and invisible hand and saw Hoshii descend underneath the water of the bath. Nakago, left the room with many questions but the time for answers would not be tonight.

"You spent to much time in there, Nakago-sama," said an angry voice in the darkness.

"Yuko, you should not follow me around the palace. My business is my own."

"I am sorry Nakago-sama, but the spies of the emperor are all around that bitch. They say that the emperor has become very enamored with her and he will grant her wish to be empress of Kutou."

"I guess I will have to formally pledge my allegiance to my empress."

Yuko's eyes widened at this. Nakago has never mentioned loyalty before to the empire.

"I see the witch has cast her spell on you too."

"Please, you think I could be bewitched so easily by somebody like her. She merely has caught my interest because she of Hin tribe."

"I am sorry Nakago. I did not mean offense."

"Goodnight Yuko." With those finally words, he disappeared into the rooms.

Hoshii slowly rose out of the water and grabbed a cloth to dry herself off. She sat in front of the mirror and began to brush her hair. She thought to herself:

Nakago, your eyes are so full of hate. Your own soul is dyeing. Seiryu, please leave one spark in the depths of his being. (Stop, Hoshii, you mustn't allow yourself to care for this man even if you both share the same lineage or the same past. He is your means to redemption of your tribe. You know what his fate is the moment the vibrations of his voice entered your ears. You cannot work against fate. The Gods will punish those that dare challenge the woven tapestry of the heavens. You must not try to save him. His fate has already been decided the moment of his birth.) "But I love him ever since I saw his face on the bridge." Tears began their descent slowly down her porcelain face. Please do not let me love him, Seiryu.

"Hoshi-sama, kote-sama, requests that you be present in the throne room," said one of her female attendants. "Arigato, tell kote-sama, that a women's appearance in front of her court is everything." The emperor has become more and more dependant upon Hoshii. Her spell has been woven and at last she will be given the title in her bones. Hoshi removed the black bag from its hiding place and removed the pair of blue studs that she always wore which were now buried beneath a mountain of jewels that the emperor had given to her. She thought to herself, "The simplest of trinkets can make the loudest clamor." Taking one last look at her blue and white dress with a simple bow in the back, she began to exit the large spacious ornate room. Her long blonde her was down with a simple white lily on the left side, waved in the weak breeze that blew through the palace corridors. Soon heavier threads that engulfed the sounds she made joined her small taps on the marble floor. "Nakago will you be at the advisory meeting today also," she said still looking ahead. "A soldier has no place among scholars," he said coldly. "Those scholars are hardly equal to you," she said. The heavy steps stopped and soon the small taps also could not be heard. "You flatter me but yet you can not look me in the eyes, so I can see if you mean all your beautiful words," the soldier said to her. He searched her body to see if there was any motion that would tell him that she would turn and look at him. The silk layers fell hugging the curves of her body. He saw the muscles in her sleek necks start to tense. How many times did he try to kiss every line on that neck? And how many times did this earthly angel pull away from him? Why did she always tease him? "I assure you that my beautiful words do contain all the affections that I hold pent up inside my heart for you. If I turn and look in the eyes of Ayuru and hear his words, that would be the end of my plans. This way I can hear Nakago's words and my armor will still be on." When she finished her sentence, they stood still in the sunlight for a moment. As she turned her head slightly Nakago could see her crystal tears slowly flow down her rosy cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her white sleeve and proceeded to the grand doors of the throne room. He stood there silent for a moment. "Your armor is intact." A small boy called him and told him it is time to inspect the foreign troops that have arrived.

"My Hoshi, I am so pleased that you could make it on time."

"I am pleased that you would call me here to sit by your side during your advisory meeting my dear kote-sama." As Hoshi took her seat next to the emperor, she heard slight whispering from the emperor's ministers. Soon began the boring deliberations about the state of the empire. How everything is going to plan. How the foreign troops were arriving to train with the regular army. At the end of the deliberations, the emperor stood and said, "I also have one important news that will change the empire." He clapped his hands and an attendant brought in a silk white pillow with a gold diamond necklace. The torchlight was caught by the diamond and scattered fragments of light upon the walls of the throne room. "Hoshi, you came here seeking a single wish and I will now grant that wish to you because you have trapped my heart and you hold it in those delicate white hands of yours. Will you be my empress?" He than took the necklace in his hands. "You have also captured my heart," she said smiling at the emperor envisioning Nakago's speak those words. He kissed her soft lips. She could taste what he had eaten for breakfast and he disgusted her, but she endured it. "I love you," he said. "As do I," with that he put the necklace upon her neck. It shone with a brilliance that paled only to the glistening blue orbs of her eyes. He stood behind the throne and said, "Let it be known throughout the empire that this month will be a month of festivals and music in honor of my wedding to Hoshi. At the end of the month we will be married in a ceremony of her choosing. Now swear your allegiance to your empress." One by one the men slowly came up to the throne and kissed the hand of their future empress. She nodded and thanked them all and excused herself in order to immediately start the preparations for the wedding ceremony. As she walked down the hall she thought to herself, "Now, nothing can get in my way."

From all around the realm came the nobles to attend the marriage of their emperor and to pledge their allegiance to their new empress. For a month long the people who were dominated saw relief from the harsh gaze of the emperor.

In the garden, an armored figure stood like a statue at the foot of the lake. The sun had set a long time ago, and now the moon hung in the sky. He did not know how much time he had spent there just standing there, gazing into the water lazily flowing by.

Why am I standing here, like a lovesick fool? No woman is worth my tears. "Ka-sama" said a small voice from inside. In the moon's reflection he saw the smiling face of his mother. Ripples formed and wiped every trace of her countenance and replaced by her face solemnly staring at him. Her blue eyes pleading to him to love her. And he did from afar. His soul had not died from all these years of being bottled up tightly. Every time I see her I can barely contain myself. A slow burning fire roars inside of me. I am not a lovesick fool? She will be the emperor's bitch. That is it. He was so wrapped up in his own misery that he hardly noticed the quiet figure that stood there watching the water as it rushed by. They stood there in silence for a long time till Hoshii spoke, "You know what Ayuru? It is only at night when I get to see you."

"What do you want, my empress?"

"Nothing just to stand here in peace with you."

"You better leave before your attendants find that you have left your bed."

"They would never dare to betray their mistress."

"I see."

"Is that all you have to say to me, Ayuru."

"Do not call me by that name."

"But it is your name, Nakago."

"Ayuru, there are so many things I wish to say to you. So many unspoken words. I love you."

At this he saw that she was crying. He wanted to stop her tears

"Did I ever tell you why our people were cursed, Ayuru? When the emperor's family had taken over. A priestess traveled from her shrine to inform them of a prophecy. She told the newly crowned emperor that less then a century a blonde hair and blue-eyed child would sit on the throne. She also told him that a blonde hair blue-eyed man would end his dynasty. The emperor was enraged and cursed at the priestess. He ordered her to be arrested and executed for treason. She burned at the stake calling a curse on the house of emperor. Thus began our persecution."

"I do not have time for your fairy-tales, empress."

"I guess you are right, Nakago, they are just mere fairytales. In a month, I shall be empress. As my wedding gift I have asked to tour the lands I that will be empress of. He told me to take a small guard for fear that someone would attack me. Hmm…how naïve he is. But nonetheless he would not let me go without some assurance. He told me to inform you that your empress would need your protection on her travels. We will leave at the end of the week." She stayed silent for a moment, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Finally he said, "I see that ordering men around comes naturally to you." "It is not an order but an invitation," she retorted back. He could her breast lifting up and down as she drew in breath and exhaled again. Again they stood in silence. Her cold air towards the warmth of his body pained him deep into his soul. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in close to him. He breathed in the scent of lavender that her body emanated. She did not move or try to break his grip. She too breathed in his scent of masculine scent. She put her head up against his chest and was lulled by the rhythmic beat of his heart. He slowly lifted her chin so his eyes could meet hers. How beautiful they were glowing in the moonlight. He kissed her deeply. His tongue met her soft tongue, as they searched to reach inside of each other, their souls begging to touch. He kissed her cheek tasting the hot salty trails of her tears. He put his arms around her, drawing her even closer to him. He kissed the soft lines in her neck which all lead to her heart. Through the thin layers of fabric that she wore she could feel his manhood slowly enlarging with each kiss. She also felt hot and wet between her legs. She could not explain this. She promised herself that she would not let his touch get to her. His touch was that of god's blessing.

"Ayuru we must stop. We cannot stay any longer. Your touch excites me and if we continue I am afraid I will ask you to stay with me for the night," she said breaking the heated silence. She broke from his grip. He could not say a word to stop her. By the time he awoke from his reverie, she fled to the safety of her chambers. He was still excited from touching her. He return to his chambers and removed his clothing. His body glistened in the pale moonlight that broke through the cracks of the wooden shutters. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her pink skin. He imagined himself again kissing her, the sweet scent of her breath on his lips. His manhood began to throb as he placed one hand on it and began to stroke. He saw himself cupping her round breast and placing it in his mouth as his fingers traced all the curves of her body. He could feel her hot legs around his waist as she strattled him. He stroked faster and faster he could feel all his energy exploding into his hand. He got up and washed his hands in a bowel. He then splashed water from another bowel on his face, his blonde hair all out of order and sticking to his face with sweat. What has she done to me, he thought to himself. With that last thought he climbed into bed and fell into a profound sleep.

Hoshi had returned to her room and sat gazing at her mirror. She gently passed her fingers over the places that still burned with his kisses. She quickly got up and left her chambers again. Rapid taps on the cold marble echoed throughout the silent walls. She stopped in front of his door wanting to knock but just could not bring herself to do it. She turned from the door and headed outside to the prayer chambers of Seiryuu. A large gold dragon sat perched in the middle of a flowing waterfall and small pond. She took two incense sticks and lit them. She began her prayer in an unknown language. Seiryuu, great dragon of the North, god of battle and fortune I pray that you look upon your poor child with pity. I love him dearly I cannot let his fate consume him. I am betraying the stars as I say this but they must understand that I human. I will not let fate take him down the path of destruction. I know that in the end no one will fight for him but I will. She took a small dragger from the folds of her dress and cut a small opening in her palm. She let the blood drip into the still waters. As each drop hit the surface, the waters became unstill and raged in the tiny pond. "I offer my blood for his. His fate is mine." She covered her head and proceeded out of the shrine.

The first rays of sunlight shone through the curtains of her canopy bed. Shades of purple and red danced across her face still stained from the tears of last night. Soon voices rushing about in her room could be heard. "My Lady, it is time to awaken. The day of your weeding has arrived,' said one of the rushing voices of her chambermaids. "Thank you," said Hoshii. She quickly threw her robe on and went to the bathhouse. There she met with her handmaids. She washed under the waterfall and told her maids to leave because she wanted to dress by herself. She slowly put her white dress on. Well mother today is the day. She looked at herself in the mirror she was satisfied. "Oh my Lady, you look like an angel that has come from heaven," said one of her maids when she was allowed back into the room. "Thank you, my dear. Now it is time to get married," she said with a determined face.

He saw her as she walked to the halls to the ceremony hall. She had never been lovelier in his mind. All those times they met under the moonlight in the garden, could not compare to beauty right now. He saw that she was not happy only determined. After she had entered the hall, he left to be with his men. She was looking around but nothing caught her eye, only the hideously ugly smiling face of the emperor. As she waited for the priest to finish his words, she could only think of what he was doing. He stood still without his shirt covered in dirt and sweat awaiting the attack of several men. They were blasted away with a blue light. He then took on the wooden dummies, incinerating them with one glance. How much ease he used his powers? Her training had done him well. But he did not think that he could only see her going to her deathbed with the emperor. How he would pass his fat fingers over her pure white skin as he had wanted to but was refused. He saw how he would leave kisses on her body with his disgusting breath and that churned his stomach. He remembered how he was given the same treatment. He soon only saw red and charged full head on into the crowd of men. Soon it became dark and the men were tired of training, they retired to the barracks. He was left alone in dark, playing and mixing scenes of his own defilement with the one of his lover in his mind.


	2. Note from author

Hello mina this is a note from the author. I kind of have writers blocks…. PLEASE HELP ME. Any suggestions are welcomed, Also please read and review my first chapter. Praise and flames are welcomed.

Hoshi no Tenshi


End file.
